


It's okay

by SabrielStories7768



Series: Sabriel OS [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst?, Cuddling, Death, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gifts, Hurt Sam, Jessica Moore Death, Love, M/M, Rings, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielStories7768/pseuds/SabrielStories7768
Summary: Sam had been in his room all day. Dean and Cas understood why. Gabriel, Sam’s boyfriend, however, was not so lucky to know why. He'd try asking why. Neither Dean nor Cas would tell him.When he tried talking to Sam. He was met with silence. Sam sat on his bed, staring at a necklace with a ring. Gabriel knew it was important.
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester - Relationship, Sabriel - Relationship
Series: Sabriel OS [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844479
Kudos: 56





	It's okay

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this sadness. I'm sorry to hurt Sam so, but Gabriel comforting Sam is just what I needed at the moment. So I wrote it! Cio~

Sam had been in his room all day. Dean and Cas understood why. Gabriel, Sam’s boyfriend, however, was not so lucky to know why. He'd try asking why. Neither Dean nor Cas would tell him. 

When he tried talking to Sam. He was met with silence. Sam sat on his bed, staring at a necklace with a ring. Gabriel knew it was important. Sam always had that necklace with him. He didn't wear it, but it was usually with him. 

In his travel bag. In his room in the bunker. Sometimes even in his pocket. But he never wore it, like he was unable to. Gabriel appears in Sam’s room again, sitting next to him on the bed. 

Sam didn't look up at him, though he had tears in his eyes. Gabriel felt his chest tighten, he hated seeing Sam cry. Gabriel reached a hand out and gently touched Sam. 

Sam sniffed and finally made a reaction to Gabriel. He blinks and forces his eyes away from the ring attached to the chain. Tears fall from his eyes that he wipes away. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Sam whispers, he started to shake a little bit and Gabriel shakes his head. 

“Sam, Sammy, don't be sorry. You're obviously hurting right now, I just don't know why,” Gabriel whispers and Sam exhales slowly. 

“To-today is,” Sam sniffed and wiped his eyes again, “Today is the day that Jess died. I know, it was so long ago but-” 

Gabriel cut him off, “Don’t you ever apologize for this. Sam, it's okay to miss her. You loved her. No matter how many years it’s been.” 

Gabriel knew who Jess was. Sam’s college girlfriend who was killed the same way his mom was. Sam had talked about her before, but Gabriel had no clue the day she actually died. 

“Sam, it's okay. It's okay to cry, it's okay to hurt. She meant so much and then she was ripped from you. Of course, it's gonna hurt,” Gabriel whispers, he was never good with feelings and words, but Sam had to know it was okay. 

“I just feel like… Now that I have you, why… Why does it still affect me so much?” Sam whispers, staring back at the ring, engraved with both Jess’ and Sam’s birthdays, and their anniversary. 

“Because you loved her. You still do. Sam, no matter if you moved on, you never really completely do. She will always have a part of you, whether we like it or not. And that part aches.” Gabriel understood what it was like to lose someone he loved deeply. 

“Sam, I understand. Believe me, I do. It's okay, it's natural. Remember, you're still only human,” Gabriel watches Sam with a keen eye. Sam’s eyes filled with tears, and when they fell, he didn't wipe them away again. 

“I miss her. I love you, but I do miss her.” Sam’s voice broke. It cracked mid-sentence and that broke Gabriel's heart. Not what Sam said, but how broken he sounded. 

Gabriel nodded, he leaned over and kissed Sam’s forehead, “I know,” he whispers. Gabriel pulled his head back and looked at the necklace. 

“Why don't you wear it? If you don't mind me asking,” Gabriel asked and Sam sniffed and cleared his throat. 

“With my line of work, I don't want it getting damaged, or taken away from me.” Sam glanced back at the necklace again. 

“May I?” Gabriel asked, and Sam nodded. Gabriel held his hand out and Sam handed it to him. Gabriel’s hand starts to glow along with the necklace. 

It was only a second. Sam looked at Gabriel confused, “Just in case you want to wear it, I made sure it will never be damaged, and if it somehow gets taken from you, it will always reappear right here.” Sam gave a small smile. 

Sam took the necklace back, the ring swinging slightly from the chain, and Gabriel smiled a bit. “She’d never blame you, Sam,” Gabriel whispers. 

Sam nods, “Doesn’t stop me from blaming myself,” He whispers. Sam sniffs again, staring once again at that necklace. 

“She wouldn't want that. You know that, Sam. Blame the killer, not yourself,” Gabriel whispers. Sam almost scoffs, and he moves hair from his face. 

“If I would have been there-” Sam starts but Gabriel cuts him off. “You've said this all before, Sam. Sure, you're nightmares… premonitions, they were there. But you only saw how not when. This isn't your fault. You know that. You've known that.” 

Sam sighs, wiping his face again. “She wouldn't want you to hate and blame yourself. She knows it's not your fault,” Gabriel said again. 

Sam takes a deep breath and nods. He fiddles with the ring, and Gabriel glanced at it, “Do you want to wear it?” he asked. 

Sam looked at him once more, “You’d be okay with that?” he questions. Those bloodshot, from crying eyes, looked glossed over and surprised with confusion. 

“Why wouldn't I be? She's important to you,” Gabriel said. Obviously, he, himself, was surprised on why Sam would question that. 

Sam shook his head, “I don't know. I guess I just…” Sam cut Himself off, he couldn't find the right words. Gabriel understood what he meant, though. 

“Sam, I'm not gonna be over here jealous because you miss her. Especially when she died, I'm not gonna keep you from wearing something that's important to you. So I'll ask again, would you like to wear it?” Gabriel asks, his voice was kind and caring, not annoyed or anything like that. Even though the sentence kinda came off like it. 

Sam nodded, and Gabriel didn't need to be told twice. Sam heard Gabriel’s fingers snap and the ring and chain were out of his hands and around his neck, hanging by his chest. 

Sam looked down at the necklace, then back up at Gabriel. Gabriel smiles a bit, “It suits you nicely,” the angel compliments. 

Sam smiled back and pulled Gabriel in for a small kiss. Once they parted, Sam whispers, "Thank you.” 

Gabriel leans and hugs Sam, who returns it easily, engulfing Gabriel in his arms. “No need to thank me, Sammy. I was just reminding you it's okay.” 

Gabriel pushes Sam lightly and the hunter falls back to lie on the bed. The taller male chuckled, and Gabriel moved so he could hold Sam, cuddling the moose that needed love and affection. 

Gabriel hums a song, playing with Sam’s hair. Sam felt himself grow tired, and so fell asleep under Gabriel's gaze. He knew. He knew he would always have Jess in his heart, he would always miss and love her. 

But he also knew he had Gabriel. He loved Gabriel as well, he was protected, and he also could protect someone. And he wasn't willing to lose someone like that… Ever again.


End file.
